


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Infinite/Golden Child Whump [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Blackmail, Hurt Sungjong, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Not a lot of comfort, Other, Sad Ending, Sungjong-centric, Touch Aversion, Unhappy Ending, Whump, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I'm fine."
Relationships: Infinite (Band) Ensemble/Infinite (Band) Ensemble, Lee Sungjong/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Infinite/Golden Child Whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932232
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**4:12 PM**

"You're spacing out again."Sungjong blinked and looked at Sunggyu with a painfully forced smile.

"I'm fine hyung."He replied,even though Sungjong could tell that the leader wasn't completely buying the painfully obvious lie."I'm just tired from practice is all."At this point even Sungjong wasn't buying his own lies.

But regardless,Sunggyu sighed and didn't question him any further."Just be careful."He said,before he walked over to where the dance line were standing and talking.

A part of Sungjong wished that Sunggyu had questioned him further.


End file.
